User talk:Phineas99cp
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Historicalcp! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 00:53, May 12, 2012 Hey! Thanks for dropping me a line! Waddle On! Good to see ya on! Good to see ya on the wiki, buddy! --Ocean6100-- UP10K Step 1 for island conquer. installing hacking device.... Thanks a lot! Hello historicalcp! thanks a lot for fixing me! now im alive again! all thanks to you! now, where should i start? destroying the island? or the EPF? Party Room Images Hi Historicalcp, I see you've been adding good quality images of party rooms for a while now. I just wanted you to know it's a big help. Keep up the good work. :) Thanks, -- 03:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Ocean6100 (talk) 20:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 09:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Surprise The coding went wrong I'll look into it now Cap123 (Talk) 16:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Picture! I've finished the first picture, and I'll make the second one next. Do you like it? ~123kitten1 Tyger's Picture Business I am unable to make the second pic because I dont have Body Items you want. I didn't have ANY Backstage Passes and I cant edit it now, Sorry. Photo`s Hey HistoricalCP, I would like to say it`s nice to meet you. But the reason I came here is about your photos. I notice alot of your photos are Spanish. As you know, alot of us are English speaking. You can use this website for party photos heres the link: http://clubpenguinmemories.com/parties/ Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Pj Monster 1 CP Re:Re:Photo`s Thank you for your great explamation! Since all I use for rooms, I have MS Paint so I could wipe those Penguins clear because of a tool that lets me paint the same color as where the penguin is. But again, thanks for the explamation, now I understand :) Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 22:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Pj Monster 1 CP Congratulations! Hey Phineas! I saw that you made it on the Club Penguin Memories Tracking Team! Congrats! :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 23:09, November 18, 2012 (UTC)' I made you your icon! :) Link: http://prntscr.com/kvxkg Hope you like your signature ;) Mario6354.. OUT! Christmas Gift ~123kitten1 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Seasons Greetings http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/randomnessness/images/4/42/P8.PNG Thank you! Thanks so much for your gift, ! I hope you had a great Christmas. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC)' Happy HOlidays If you really want my gift here ________________________ Pay It Foward, Dogkid1 (talk) 19:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your postcard. :) Club Ducky, New Plaza needed I need you to create a Plaza for Club Ducky, try to avoid using the plaza for Club Penguin, remember to include a Pizza restaurant, a theater, and a pet Store. I only want those 3 locations. I want it done ASAP, if it's not to my expectations, you will have to continue working on it. Remember to put it on the Club Ducky Wiki. http://clubducky.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Ducky_Wiki --AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 19:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank u so much for the gift! I love it! Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year from Director of PSA! Happy new year! Sorry I am bad at postcards so I didn't make you one. I hope you like this New Year's Message! Also thanks for giving me a new year postcard! --The Director of PSA (talk) 16:57, December 31, 2012 (UTC)The Director of PSA Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 18:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 18:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Reply I will have a great 2012 and Im even preparing for a big year on my blog. Cap123 (Talk) 19:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Happy New Year 2013! Jackninja Thanks man :) Happy New Year! You are Invited(YOUR THE SPECIAL GUEST) Congrats!! You are the special guest, or VIP! you get to be the other host! Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 07:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Remove Photo Please Hi Historicalcp, i noticed you have a spanish picture of a Yahoo question in your userpage, can you please remove it? I can read spanish, and what it says its very inappropiate. Thanks and until then, Waddle on! Best Fishes! --Carlos Mtz2 was here! :D 02:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Info about blog Hey Phineas! Please tell me which blog you meant. From there, I'll see what I can do, if it's not already fixed. ;) Talk to ya later, old friend! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC)' Reindeer Puffle Playground Hi Historicalcp. I've finished the custom Twitter header you requested. You can check it out here. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 16:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Your Pixel Penguins! (finally, lol) Here you go! Sorry that they're super late... Waddles61220CP 09:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Pixel Penguins Hi Historicalcp, You're welcome! I hope you like it. Sorry about me not making it a cutout; I left a message in the comments where you placed the order that says I can't make cutouts. Waddles61220CP 09:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank You I'd like to thank you for voting for Cadence on the FAOTM page. :) Penguincw (talk) 21:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about? Hello Historicalcp, I didn't do any of that, if you're blocked I haven't spoken to anyone about it, I didn't even know until I read your message; yes you spammed, so you were kicked. That's the rules. Hope this clears things up a little bit. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 16:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I figured out what's happened Hi Historicalcp, Okay, so last night you were pretending to be Hubert apparently. So, when a user swore at me Apj thought it was you. I said "Could be" in the slight possibility that it could have been you. See, some admins probably thought it was a sock; that you swore. I'm sorry you had to get blocked for what another person (who is blocked, I believe) did. Don't worry, I'll make sure the admins know. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I Posted Hi Historicalcp/Phineas99/Mordecai . I posted a lot of things on your blog Can you please promote me to an admin ? . And do you have the cutout of the 7th Anniversary Hat if u have Re: be back ;) . --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi historical Hello there. can you come at least on chat: http://tamamas-everyday-random.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Thanks... ~ House cleaning, animal caretaker, only animal handler. Re: Hey Shurow Hi Historical! Good idea Historical, however there are two things wrong with this. 1. Allowing blocked users to message users to message admins, could be catastrophic. They could leave rude messages such as swearing and call names. 2. Blocked users have other ways to contact admins. Such as email, or we could be messaged from another wiki. Keep that in mind! :) -- Hey Historical! It's me! Wiop9 on CP! Custom Penguins! Sorry their late, I haven't really been making anything lately but their here now! Oh and by the way, I couldn't find the neck item so they haven't got it. Custom Penguin Order 4.png Custom Penguin Order 3.png Snowy Bomber (talk) 16:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay then. :P --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 16:41, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:23, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey historicalCP/Phineas99 Hello, can you please come on this wiki's Chat? ~ Who's taking care? it's me yellow pegasus! RE: Hey historicalCP/Phineas99 User:Historicalcp, sorry, I was busy and offline at the moment, also, please leave your signature to know who are you, also, please say which hour to meet. However, today I can't but tomorrow I am glad to meet you, how about tomorrow on 3:00 PM PST? Sounds good? And please put your signature or type in joined together User: (Your Name) Cya soon! :) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Historicalcp! Enjoy the gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy St. Patricks Day from Phineas99! Hi Historicalcp, Thank you for your gift! Have a happy St. Patrick's Day! Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day gift Thanks so much for the St. Patrick's Day gift! I don't care if it's late; it's awesome! :) Thanks again, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC)' Re:Phineas99 wishes you Happy St. Patricks Day Hi Historicalcp/Phineas99, Thanks for your postcard, I like it very Much :D -- Dps04talk 08:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi Historicalcp, Thank you for the Gift! I really like it! On Easter, Im sending Easter Gifts! --Mariocart25 (talk) 22:42, March 22, 2013 (UTC) BeyondCP... I am not doing it, SandorL is still doing it its just he is having us make the game and he will do everything else. I am not realy doing much of it, just getting the swfs for the game and comeing up with ideas. I would let you be 1 of them if I could. But, I will have to ask SandorL. Easter Gift Happy Easter Historicalcp! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 00:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Zodiac Identified... You are suddenly Kanaya Maryam. You are one of the few of your kind who can withstand the BLISTERING ALTERNIAN SUN, and perhaps the only who enjoys the feel of its rays. As such, you are one of the few of your kind who has taken a shining to LANDSCAPING. You have cultivated a lush oasis around your hive, and in particular, you have honed your craft through the art of TOPIARY, sculpting your trees to match the PUFFY ORACLES from your dreams. You have embraced the tool of this trade, which conveniently is the weapon of choice for those who would hunt the HEINOUS BROODS OF THE UNDEAD which crawl from the sand at sunrise to feast on the light and the living. It would be convenient if you actually hunted them, but it is of course far too dangerous, every bit as suicidal as attempting to poach the terrible MUSCLEBEASTS who roam at night. So you indulge in your bright fascination with the grim through literature. Just before the sun goes down and you join your flora in rest, you immerse yourself in tales of RAINBOW DRINKERS and SHADOW DROPPERS and FORBIDDEN PASSION. Obviousname (talk) 01:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) April Fools Day '13 Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Historicalcp!! :D Hello Hello. can you upload the finished custom penguin (Girl)...on this wiki? thanks ~ --TheUnknownPony2014 (talk) 01:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Template Prize I want to give this template to you for editing during the hard times when Spike Hike confirmed that there would be no April Fools' Party this year. Add the template to your userpage or where you put your templates with EditedNoAprilFools. Below is what the template looks like. Enjoy the prize! Dps04 Postcard Reply Hi Historicalcp, I use a self-made postcard template to make my postcards :P If you want it, just send a message to me and I would always be glad to upload that. Thx. -- Dps04talk 05:28, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Your custom From fottymaddy HistoricalCustom.png Hey Historical How did you make your own templates like the Patrick Approved? Thanks, Oggy Is Here Re:Templates Thanks Historical! I made one template! Oggy is here Hi I`ve noticed you have liked my epis rap battles of penguinstry stuff.Anyway,can you join us on this wiki?I like your stories and i belive you can help us with transcripts and stuff.Here is a link.http://cpenguinshow.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin:The_Show!!!_Wiki '--Ocean6100 (talk) 16:34, April 18, 2013 (UTC)' Re:... I am not Apj :P I have been dumped in the sea! 09:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC) : You had three warnings so get over it :P I have been dumped in the sea! 09:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Apj said you are not getting unbanned I have been dumped in the sea! 09:46, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Have a great Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Hi Histoprical, Have a happy easter and earth day too! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:20, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Mordecai :P I have been dumped in the sea! 05:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Historical, Please note that yous signature had been moved from Template:Historicalcp Marvel 2013 Signature to User:Historicalcp/Marvel 2013 Signature. This is due to the signature policy, that states that you cannot use a signature in template namespace. To sign, paste: Or use this code in . Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much for both Easter and Earth Day gifts! --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 11:32, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day Hey Phineas! Thanks so much for your kind gifts. They're awesome! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:54, April 22, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Happy Easter and Earth Day Hi Histroical, thanks for the message. Happy Earth Day and (belated :p) Easter! P.S: Thanks --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC)